


Saturday Night

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Saturday Night

"Damn, just get --"

"--no, that's..."

"Oh _fuck_, Jim. _Fuck_."

Jim grunts in response, breathing ragged, and tightens his hands around the doorframe. He's not sure he got here, standing with his feet in his bedroom and his head in his bathroom and Hikaru Sulu's cock up his ass, but he won't complain too much. "Damnit, I think..."

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to stop, Jim, please," Hikaru hisses, biting down on Jim's bare shoulder. Just for that, he shoves his hips back, and _fuck_ he didn't think he could _open_ like this...

"Harder," Jim grunts. "Harder."

"What're you, fucking crazy?"

"Yes." Jim grins around the word, even as Hikaru grabs his hips and just _thrusts_, and oh fuck, that's deep...

"Your arms won't hold like that," Hikaru says, and he wants to object, say he could stay in pushup position on this doorframe all _day_, thank you, just to be contradictory, but then Hikaru's stepping back and he's tugging Jim with him and pushing down between Jim's shoulderblades and his hands slip down a few inches and it's just--

"_Fuck_."

"Yeah, goddamnit, that's _it_," Hikaru groans, getting a rhythm to it as Jim lets his head hang and just _absorbs_ the impact of each thrust along that raw, oversensitive gland inside his body. Hikaru can't grab Jim's cock like this, but it doesn't matter. He takes it, breathing hard, muttering expletives, and the fucking _second_ Hikaru comes he steps forward, pulling off Hikaru's cock, turning and shoving Hikaru to his knees because that was the fucking deal and--

"Oh, _yeah_, motherfucker," Jim groans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he pushes his cock down Hikaru's throat, feeling Hikaru's come drip out of his asshole and along his thighs. If only he could last longer, if only Hikaru's throat wasn't so fucking _tight_ and wet and smooth, but it is and he's overstimulated and turned on to an almost ridiculous extent by the image of his own come sliding down the walls of Hikaru's throat. He bites his lip hard enough to bleed as he does it, clutching Hikaru's hair, and then he drops to the floor next to him -- his ass in the bathroom, Hikaru's in the bedroom. They meet each other's eyes and share a wide, mutually self-satisfied grin. All in all, a good way to spend a Saturday night.


End file.
